


Chat no!

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Identity Reveal, And hot, Borderline crack, Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I left a call with her to write this, I will throw myself in a dumpster after this, Identity Reveal, Protect Adrien Agreste, Thirsty Marinette Dupain-Cheng, after I beg for my wife's forgiveness, identity reveal by billboard, my sunshine child, seriously if he's on half the billboards in Paris you think she'd notice by now, these two idiots, this is probably the stupidest reveal fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: The new Gabriel billboard is up, Ladybug is trying to appreciate it when Chat moves into her line of vision. Everything goes downhill from there.





	Chat no!

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted on Tumblr and based off a comic I will link here if I can find it again.
> 
> Edit: found it!!  
> http://resadentevil.tumblr.com/post/171467409312/sexy-cat-pose-credits-to-incorrect-ladybug-quotes

The Miraculous duo had just declared patrol finished and alighted on a nearby rooftop when Ladybug spotted the latest Gabriel billboard. Adrien wore one of the lines latest fall coats, eyes smoldering at the viewer from just over the collar of the coat.

Ladybug sighed as she drank in the color of the coat which complemented the color of his golden hair and his bright gemstone eyes and- Chat was now interrupting her direct line of vision.

“Chat you’re blocking the view!”

“Pfft, I _**am**_ the view.” Chat turned his upper body towards her and smirked at her from over his shoulder.

All the color drained from her face as she looked from the poster to her partner to the poster to…the metaphorical lightbulb went off over her head as she turned the color of an overripe strawberry.

“Adrien?!” She shrieked. Now that the answer was staring her in the face it seemed so obvious. Her flirty kitty who was her partner and also the love of her life because of course he was. Where was a glass of water for a good spit-take when you need one?

Adrien tensed and with an awkward chuckle reached back and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his hand,

“Guess the Chat’s out of the bag.”

“Y-you-u a… I-I wha… uhh umm Cha-d-drien!” Ladybug.exe is not responding, reverting to Marinette.exe.

Chat gave a soft chuckle, “You sound like my friend Marin…ette….Mari?!” He’s pointing at her now jaw gaping open. Marinette wants to scream, she can’t believe her crush on Adrien just gave away her secret identity…to her crush! And then Chat began to laugh.

Mari turned away ashamed but then his arms were around her and he was spinning them around.

“My Lady! My Lady, my love, my princess sits behind me in class!” Her kitty’s laugh was contagious so rather than correct him saying he always knew she sat behind him she let herself wrap her arms around him and join in his laughter. Eventually they settled down on the edge of the roof cuddled up next to each other.

“We’re idiots aren’t we Chaton?” She giggled, he hummed his agreement and wrapped his arm around her.

“The best my Lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am dead in the dumpster, please don't look for me.


End file.
